It Is Time
by CPAnthoni
Summary: oneshot. It takes Yusuke 80 more years to become the undisputed ruler of the Demon World. Why? Follows after episode 112 of the Anime. Spoiler Warnings. Contemplative fic.


Standard Disclaimer Applies. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not, and have no intention of, making any money from this fanfiction.

SPOILER WARNING. This fic is based upon the Anime and follows directly after episode 112 (i.e. the last episode of the series). Therefore there are some spoilers for the end of the series, although I do keep some things purposefully vague.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Is Time.

-Everything is from Yusuke's POV-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I stayed in the Human Realm. I married Keiko when we turned eighteen. I was happy.

But every three years I returned to the Demon Realm to enter the tournament. I always fought hard, of course, but if I have to be truly honest – I didn't really want to win. If I became the undisputed ruler of the whole Demon Realm, it would mean I would have to spend too much time there, away from Keiko. Yet I still went every time the tournament was held. Partly to make sure that the winner would be someone who would continue to enforce the agreement not to meddle in the Human Realm – that generally meant one of Raizen's, one of father's, old crowd. As long as one of them won, I knew that they would continue to honor Raizen's memory in this way.

So I didn't necessarily fight to win against anyone, exactly, except myself. Or more precisely, I fought to remain myself. The tournament acted as a cathartic exercise, an opportunity to satisfy the urges of my demon blood. (Although some of that desire for reckless abandon came straight from my human blood, too, I must admit.)

Along with regularly increasing my power, the tournaments also helped me maintain control. So in every tournament, from the very beginning, I have fought for the right to go home, home to Keiko and all my friends, as myself. As someone with the right to protect them. As someone with the right to love them, and be loved in return.

But times are changing. It has been eighty years since that first tournament. Mom died years ago. So did Genkai-bachan. Kuwabara died last year. And as I sit at her bedside, holding her hands, I know that in a few minutes Keiko will pass on as well.

Her eyes are still bright, and her mind unclouded. She is still so beautiful in my eyes. She tries to speak, even though I know that age and sickness have stolen her voice.

"Hush, darling, there are no need for words between us." And there aren't. For a second her hands tighten around my own, and then they go heartwrenchingly limp. I cannot keep the tears from streaming down my face. Eighty plus years is not enough time.

"Hello Botan." The reaper steps from the shadows. "I'm glad you are the one who came."

"It could never be anyone else."

I can feel Keiko's ghost caress me. I hear a whisper: "Live your life, Yusuke my love. Live strong, live proud. Kick some ass. Keep Kurama and Hiei out of trouble. Don't get yourself in too much trouble."

I smile. "You're always telling me what to do."

"...when it is your time, you'll find me waiting for you."

It will be a long, long, wait, we both know. But then we will have forever.

So it is time. The next tournament will be different. Keiko was my home and I can no longer fight to get back there. I will likely stay in the Demon Realm for good this time. I have to find a new reason to fight. Protecting people seems like a good one. So does honoring Keiko's memory - I think for once in my life I'll do what Keiko tells me. It's time to kick some ass. It's time to become the Demon King.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES (MORE SPOILER WARNINGS): So, it's short, and the idea has probably been done before, but I just finished watching all 112 episodes and I wanted to write a little something. I originally watched them all in Japanese with English subtitles, then I rewatched the last few eps in the English dub – it's good, I think, but there really are some serious differences. Anyway, after Yusuke's conversation with Raizen at his grave, I wondered – how long _would_ it take for Yusuke to win the tournament and become the Demon World's king? My first thought was: it'll be a lot less than the 300 years that Raizen predicts. My second thought was: but it won't be too soon, because he needs to go home and spend some time with Keiko. This ficlet is the result.

And does anyone else find it sadly ironic that with Yusuke's near immortality, he has ended up in a similar position to Toguro – completely contrary to Genkai's advice at the time? I see a lot of parallels, although of course, Yusuke didn't choose his immortality and managed not to cast off his friends in the process.


End file.
